Super Saving Santa Adventure
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Multi-cross! Santa gets kidnapped, and it's up to Luffy, Naruto and a rag tag group of heroes they recruit to save the jolly fat man. Will they save Christmas or will Santa's captors go insane first from the rescue attempt? Please R&R
1. At Least he Wasn't Drunk!

A/N: Time for my annual Christmas Crack Fic, unless the last two years which took place in the same universe The Night Santa Got Drunk, this is a direct sequel, so I do recommend you read that before you read this... enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own (takes a breath) Naruto, One Piece, Bleach, Haruhi Suzumiya, Pokémon, Ranma 1/2, Slayers, Sailor Moon, Negima, Azumanga Daioh or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or any thing else that crossovers with it.

Luffy: But she does own anything that may appear!

Super Saving Santa Adventure!

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: At Least he Wasn't Drunk!

In the year 2008, Santa got so drunk that he really messed things up, he messed things up big time.

It got so messed up that Ichigo Kurosaki, Naruto Uzumaki and Monkey D. Luffy had to fix it.

The last two Christmases were good, nothing too bad happened.

It was won't until the day before Christmas Eve that things turned weird…

"What do you mean he's missing?" asked Mrs. Claus.

"I mean he's gone!" said an Elf, "He was here one moment, and gone the next."

That was when she saw a letter on the ground.

"We have him, May Christmas Wither and Die!" she read, "P.S. Don not come Mrs. Claus, we have covered our lair with crosses, garlic and holy water. You have no choice but to give up."

Mrs. Claus stared at the note, trembling.

"We have found the location." Said an elf.

"What do we?" asked another.

"Call the Trinity! They saved Christmas before and they're save it again." Said Mrs. Claus.

The Elves nodded.

Monkey D. Luffy was making a snow angel when a magical note appeared and landed on his face, he looked at it and knew what he had to do.

Naruto Uzumaki was training when a magical note appeared in front of him and fell to the ground. He looked at it and knew what he had to do.

Ichigo Kurosaki was doing his homework when a magical note appeared on the desk next to him, he picked it up and read, he knew was he had to do…

Throw it in the trash and pretend it didn't' come to him.

However after the last time they saved Santa, they figured Ichigo wanted no part in this.

"Come on Ichigo!" said Luffy, "It's the adventure of a life time!"

"I'm not going!" came Ichigo's voice from the other side.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"For one thing, he's a drunk." Said Ichigo.

"But he's been doing better." Said Luffy.

"He's been going to A.A. and everything." Said Naruto.

"I said no…" said Ichigo.

"But…" said Naruto.

That was when the door opened both of them sweat dropped… Ichigo was in Soul Reaper from.

"Getsuga Tensho!" she yelled.

And Luffy and Naruto were sent flying.

Haruhi Suzumiya and Konata Izumi were walking down a street.

"SO I hear they're going to rerun your Christmas special." Said Konata.

"They are." Said Haruhi happily.

That was when Naruto and Luffy landed in front them.

"Why doesn't' he want to save Christmas again?" asked Luffy at he got up and dusted himself off.

"He does pretend that it never happened, so I'm, not surprised." sighed Naruto.

"What's going on?" asked Konata.

They turned to see the two girls.

"Should we tell them?" asked Naruto.

"Why not." Said Luffy with a shrug.

And they told the two their problem…

"So Santa got kidnapped?" asked Haruhi.

"And it's up to you to save him?" asked Konata.

The two nodded.

"Can I help?" asked Haruhi and Konata at the same time.

"Sure why not." Said Luffy.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" asked Naruto, "I mean…"

Both Konata and Haruhi weren't' the best to tag along, sure Haruhi had powers but she didn't know how to use them, and Konata knew martial arts but she looked like a grade schooler.

"If you think need more people, I have a couple people who owe me favors." Said Konata, "They got send the message to recruit."

Sometime later…

"Hiya Luckies! It's Akira Kogami!" said Akira, "Here for a very special Christmas message."

"And as always her assistant Minoru Shiraishi!" said Minoru.

"We have a very special announcement, that might scare you! But Santa has been kidnapped!" said Akira, "Oh no!"

"Fortunately Naruto and Luffy are organizing a crew to save him so if you ant to live the dream of saving Christmas! Meet a half hours before midnight in the park." Said Minoru, "Say Akira, are you think about doing it?"

"I couldn't care less." Said Akira break her sweet persona, "I've been on the naughty list for a long time. I've gotten many lumps of coal that it doesn't faze me any more."

"I'm not surprised." mumbled Minoru.

"What was that?" asked Akira.

"Nothing!" said Minoru.

"I don't even care any more." Said Akira, who them went back to her cheerful persona, "Remember, half hour before midnight in the park, Bye-nii!"

"Bye-nii!" said Minoru.

(Title Card)

"I bet Santa got you so many cool things though out the years." Said Akira.

"Yeah… he did." Said Minoru.

"Don't go bragging it about everywhere." Said Akira.

Naruto shut off the TV that they were watching, that happened to have this on.

"So do you think this will get people?" he asked.

"I'm sure it will!" said Konata.

That night at the park, the four waited.

"Hey!" they heard a voice.

The turned to see Ash Ketchum with Pikachu running towards them.

"Do you still need help?" asked Ash.

"Didn't you already save Christmas?" asked Konata.

"We don't like to talk about it." Pointed out Ash.

"Why?" asked Haruhi.

That was when everyone realized why.

"Oh… yeah that…" said Konata.

That was when Ranma Saotome arrived, "I don't care about saving Christmas, I just need to get away from the night."

Everyone exchanged glances, none of them wanted to know what was going on and it was better that way.

That was when Lina Inverse arrived.

"This is the team right?" asked Lina.

"Aren't you on the naughty list, why are you helping him?" asked Ranma.

"I'm not on the naughty list… sure I do horrible things." Said Lina, "But my good deeds balance it out."

"Sure it does." Said Haruhi.

"Doesn't the same thing happen to you?" asked Lina.

Haruhi was about say something, when Usagi Tsukino arrived.

"I always wanted to save Christmas, so I'm here!" said Usagi.

"Didn't you already once save Christmas?" asked Konata.

"No…" said Usagi, "I saved the world on Christmas… there is a difference."

"Can I help?" asked Negi Springfield, landed form the sky.

"Of course you can!" said Naruto.

"He's definitely more useful than those two." Said Lina pointing to Haruhi and Konata.

"Hey!" yelled the two.

"All right! I'm here to save Christmas!" yelled Tomo Takino suddenly showing up.

There was an awkward silence.

"And you two are more useful than her." Said Lina.

"Did you just insult me?" asked Tomo.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." said Lina.

The two began to glare at each other.

"Come on you two. Please stop fighting we have to work together." Said Pinkie Pie popping up from nowhere.

Lina stared at the pink pony, "What the hell…" she whispered.

"What's Pinkie Pie doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Isn't obvious, the author's been on such a pony kick that she brought me in! I think Usagi and Ranma know what I'm talking about!" said Pinkie.

Both Ranma and Usagi sweat dropped.

"Okay…" said Naruto, "Barring anyone else coming here!"

There won't be.

"A group of elves will show up and take us to the North Pole!" eh explained, "Then it's off to save Santa!"

Everyone cheered, not only what horrors was going to happen that night…

Needless to say it was going to very, very weird…

Next Time: The rag tag team goes to the North Pole then to where Santa is being kept. What will happen? Something insane that for sure!


	2. Briefing and the Dark Scary Cave!

Chapter 2: Briefing and the Dark Scary Cave!

The group waited while the Elves Arrived. After half an hour they did.

Two elves appeared…

"Ha! You owe me 10 bucks I told you Ichigo wouldn't answer the call!" said a male elf.

"We saw the Lucky Channel call you made." Said the Female, "Oh my god… what the hell is Pinkie Pie doing here!"

The male elf looked at the pink little pony, "I don't' know… I was expecting the others… but not her…"

"Will you please focus on your job and get us to the North Pole." Said Tomo.

"Gah! She's here!" said the male elf.

"She's going to be the crew's load… I'm sure of it." Said the female elf.

"I can hear you know…" said Tomo.

"Let's just go." Said the male elf.

There was a bright flash of light they were at the North Pole.

"We have to go into the briefing room." Said the female elf.

"You have a briefing room?" asked Lina.

"Of course we do." Said the male elf.

They all went to the briefing room, where on a monitor, they showed the info they had.

"Santa is somewhere in this cave, which has many vampire deterrents, because of that Mrs. Claus can't come in." explained the female elf.

"Why vampires?" asked Negi.

"Because Mrs. Claus is a Vampire." Explained the male elf.

"Seriously?" asked Ranma.

"Yes…" said the male elf, "And please everyone stop asking that…"

"So basically you want us to go in there and bust up whatever is in there." Said Lina.

"That sounds easy." Said Ash.

"Well the fact of the matter is that two of you can't fight worth crap." Said the male elf, he pointed to Haruhi and Tomo.

"Why are you singling us out?" asked Tomo, "I mean Konata is just as bad."

"She's beaten up Guile, what have you done?" asked Lina.

"I've… I've… done things." Said Tomo, "Also about that pony… what has she done."

"Well in the last episode I dressed up like a super hero." Said Pinkie.

"What… are you… never mind I don't want to know." Said Tomo.

"Maybe Tomo shouldn't have come…" said Usagi with a sweat drop.

"Don't worry, I plan to fit Haruhi and Tomo with weapons." Said the Female elf.

There was a silence.

"Tomo with a weapon…" said Ranma.

"We're all going to die… aren't we?" asked Lina.

"We are…" said Naruto.

The elves, began to show the two, the weapons.

"Oh yeah! A Bazooka!" said Tomo, "I'm taking this one!"

Haruhi just took twin pistols, deciding it would be best not to go overboard this time…

The two went back to the briefing room.

"Why did you go for pistols?" asked Konata to Haruhi.

"Because we can have two bazooka wielders." Said Haruhi.

"All right!" said Male Elf, "Time for awesome stats scene!"

"What?" asked everyone else with sweat drops.

(put on random anime theme from one of these shows for best results).

Monkey D. Luffy: The Pirate!

Skills: Stretching while hitting hard!

Naruto Uzumaki: The Ninja!

Skills: All sorts of ninja skills that will work!

Negi Springfield: The Mage!

Skills: Elemental Magic

Ash Ketchum: The Pokémon Trainer!

Skills: One of the better Pokémon trainers out there.

Ranma Saotome: The Cross Dresser!

Skills: Skilled in all sorts of martial arts.

"Did you really have to call me that?" asked Ranma.

Haruhi Suzumiya: The Goddess!

Skills: None (well none that are useful for the mission), currently wielding guns

Konata Izumi: The Otaku!

Skills: Somewhat skilled in Martial Arts (Once beat Guile)

Lina Inverse: The Sorceress

Skills: Destructive Magic

Usagi Tsukino: The Magical Girl

Skills: She's Sailor Moon… what else is there to say?

Tomo Takino: The Nut Job

Skills: None, currently wielding a bazooka

"Don't ball me a nut job!" yelled Tomo.

Pinkie Pie: The Pony

Skills: Randomness!

"All right you're ready! Now go!" yelled the male elf.

"What was that?" asked Lina.

"I don't know." Said Negi.

They were soon transported a dark cave.

"So this is where they're holding Santa Hostage!"

That was when they heard yells from the cave.

That was when horrible bat monsters flew in from the cave.

"What are those things?" asked Tomo.

"I don't know but we have to get rid of them!" said Lina, "Fire Ball!"

The fireball began to hit many of them.

"Moon Cosmic Power! Make up!" called out Usagi.

"Looks like the S version is going to be used for this one." Said Konata, "Makes sense, since it is the one she used to defeat the Snow Queen."

The bats tried to attack her, but stopped and waited…

That was when Negi used the wind arrow spell to take several of them.

"All right! Time to use this baby!" said Tomo.

She shot it at several of the bat things, which were destroyed by it, however it was too close to Lina.

"Watch where you're aiming that thing!" yelled Lina.

Pinkie was swinging a baseball bat at the bats. IT had to be done…

With Usagi…

She was still transforming, one of the bat monster checked its watch.

"Gum Gum Gatling!" shouted Luffy.

He began to punch many of the bat monsters.

Haruhi began to shoot many of the bat things.

"Wow… can't believe how good I'm doing." Said Haruhi, "These guns might be magic."

"Well the guide books says they are." Said Pinkie holding the guidebooks fore the magic weaponry.

"Why do you have it?" asked Haruhi staring at Pinkie.

The pony shrugged.

Naruto ran towards one of the bat monsters while holding a Rasengan.

"Rasengan!" he shouted (rather redundantly).

Ranma and Konata fought back to back while punching and kicking the bat monsters.

"You're better than I thought." Said Ranma.

"Yeah, that the obvious reaction." Said Konata.

The two continued to fight the monsters.

"Pikachu! Use Thunder Bolt!" called out Ash.

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu as it delivered the blow.

That was when Usagi's transformation was done! She was now Sailor Moon!

"Um… Sailor Moon…" said Lina, "Is there anyway to shorten your transformation… because we're already done here…"

Sailor Moon sweat dropped at the site of the defeated (in some cases killed) bat monsters.

"Looks like Santa is in there." Said Haruhi.

"So do we go in?" asked Negi.

"What other choice do we have?" asked Naruto.

"Let's go in!" said Luffy.

The others nodded and went into the cave, not knowing what they might find.

Deep in the cave, an evil group that was planning evil things were evilly looking at a crystal ball.

"So looks like there's a group trying to save Santa." said one of them.

"What do we do?" asked another.

"Let's just wait and see, after all the ceremony must happen at noon." Said a third, "Otherwise are great master can't rise to full power."

They laughed evilly while a passed out Santa laid in a cave.

Soon they're plans will begin.

Next Time: As they go inside the cave, half of them get captured! And it's up to the other half to find them and save them... also the half that get captured learn what the evil group is planning to do... what is it? Find out next time!


	3. Captured and the Evil Plan

Chapter 3: Captured and the Evil Plan

The rag tag group of heroes continued on their way.

"Will you please stop bouncing." Mumbled Lina to Pinkie.

"Why?" asked Pinkie.

"Because it's annoying." said Lina.

That was when Pinkies tail began to twitch.

"Uh-oh." Said Pinkie.

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"It's my tail! It means something is going to fall." Said Pinkie.

"Oh come on, what are the chances of that happening?" asked Ranma.

That was when a trap door opened up. Ranma, Luffy, Tomo, Konata, Sailor Moon and Pinkie all fell down the shoot which quickly closed up.

"Do you guys think you can destroy this thing?" asked Haruhi.

"The cave might be too unstable." Said Negi, "We might end up creating a cave in."

"Let's just counting on the way." Said Lina who then muttered under her breath, "I can't believe that pink thing was right about it."

"Should we tell her Pinkie is psychic?" asked Naruto.

"How do you know about that?" asked Ash.

"Don't ask…" said Naruto.

"Do you think they're okay?" asked Haruhi.

"They're fine. Let's just go." Said Lina.

They constituted on their way.

Elsewhere in the cave, Usagi began to wake up, realizing her transformation was undone. Not only that but she was in a hanging cage.

"What happened?" asked Usagi, "Where my brooch."

"I don't know." Said Tomo, "But my bazooka is missing."

"I was splashed!" said Ranma-Chan.

"Hey guys something I wrong with Luffy." Said Pinkie.

They turned to Luffy just limp not moving.

"It might be Sea Stone." Said Konata.

"Come on let's get him up." Said Ranma-Chan.

That they managed to sit him up.

"It's a shame we go half of you." Said a voice.

They saw a woman dressed in a black robe.

"Who are you!" yelled Tomo.

"Why should I answer the weakling that no right to be here! You're just a crazy high school girl." Said the woman.

"Why you!" yelled Tomo, "I'm going to make you pay!"

"That's a laugh." Said the woman.

"You have my brooch don't you?" asked Usagi.

"Of course we do! After all we can't let you have that little crystal." Said the woman, "It's right over there."

She pointed to a shelf where the bazooka was as well.

"So you just told us where the weapon are." Said Ranma-Chan.

"Isn't hat a little a stupid." Said Tomo.

"You're captured in a sea stone cage there's no chance of you getting out." Said the woman.

"Then tell us your master plan!" yelled Pinkie.

"Fine… I'll tell my group's plan!" said the woman, "You see Santa has a special kind of a magic hat is unlike any other there is. Unlike that little wizard and sorceress friends you have."

"You better hope that Lina never finds put you said that about her." Said Tomo.

"Yeah… I shouldn't have said that." Said the woman, "But with Santa's magic we can reawaken a powerful evil demon sealed in these caves that will destroy Christmas once and for all."

"Is it me or is Emma getting really lazy wit the villains?" asked Konata.

"It's been a couple years since she wrote a Christmas story with an actual villain give her a break." Said Tomo.

"Are you even listening to me." Said the woman.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Konata.

"There's nothing you can stop our group." Said the woman, "See ya…"

The woman went into another room where a bunch of people was strapping Santa into some device.

"So did you welcome our gusts?" asked an old balding man who appeared to the leader.

"Yes I did… there's no way they can get out. I doubt even their friends have power to get them out." Said the woman.

"And you didn't tell them of our plans did you?" asked the old man.

"Why? Is that a bad thing?" asked the woman.

"What if they escape?" asked the old man.

"But they won't." said the woman.

"5 of them are still not captured ever think about that." Said the old man.

"Please what are the changes of them finding are?" asked the woman.

The old man face palmed, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

With the group that wasn't captured, they continued on they're way.

"Pika?" asked Pikachu reacting to something.

"Pikachu you sense something?" asked Ash.

Pikachu lead them down a hall as they got closer they heard singing… Pinkie singing.

"It's Pinkie Pie." Said Haruhi.

They got to the room and found the cage.

"I told you guys my singing will help them find us!" said Pinkie.

"I was wrong, you were right big deal." Said Tomo.

"I better it's hurting more than you let on." Said Konata.

"Hey!" yelled Tomo.

"Is anyone else surprised that she was one of the ones captured?" asked Lina.

"Hey!" yelled Tomo once again.

"We really need to get out of here." Said Ranma-Chan, "The cage is made of sea stone."

"Great Sea Stone." Mumbled Lina.

"What's Sea Stone again?" asked Ash.

"Really?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Are you asking just for the sake of exposition or do you really not know?" asked Pinkie.

"I really don't know." Said Ash with a sweat drop.

"Sea Stone is a diamond hard stone that dampens those with Devil Fruit Powers." Explained Negi.

"So it's diamond hard." Sighed Haruhi.

"And we don't have the key." Said Lina.

"What if I use the Rasengan." Said Naruto.

"I guess it's wroth a try." Said Lina.

Naruto tried to use to his the Jutsu on the cage, but it didn't work.

"Lina do you have any diamonds on you?" asked Negi.

"If I did I would have sold them by now." Sighed Lina.

"Hey I have an idea!" said Konata, "What if this cave was filled with diamonds."

"Great, I think Konata has snapped…" said Ranma-Chan.

"Oh and they're big not as big as Tom but very big… like one that you can fit in your hand." Said Pinkie.

"Wait when I said diamond hard…" said Negi.

"What's that over there." Said Haruhi, she looked at floor and saw a diamond as big at they were describing, "Do you think this work?"

"Maybe you should try it." Said Konata.

Haruhi began to cut the bars, which worked.

"Haruhi's powers are something she can barely control." Whispered Lina, "So they planted the idea in her head."

"But Sea stone is harder than diamond." Said Negi.

They got Luffy out of the cage, and he managed to get better.

"That was weird!" said Luffy.

"Well it looks like we're together again." Said Naruto.

"Even if it wasn't even a chapter we were separated." Said Pinkie.

"Wow… lazy writing." Said Konata.

Tomo grabbed her bazooka and Usagi grabbed her brooch, after a minute long transformation, they were ready.

"All right! Let's go!" said Luffy.

"Stupid question, but we do know where we're going, right?" asked Lina.

Everyone sweat dropped. And decided it was best to go into a random direction.

Turned out that random direction lead them to a strange room that was glowing purple.

"So you're here! Time make things interesting!" said the Old man.

"Give back Santa!" yelled Naruto.

"Too late!" said the man.

That room began to glow brighter, and the room began to shake.

"The demon king is already being awakened! It will be too late for you to win." Said the Old Man.

And so the battle for Christmas will begin!

Next Time: The rag tag group must now defeat the evil demon king will they be able to do it? Well it is a giant demon... and they have Luffy who can make his limbs giant sized, and Lina who has dealt with worse... the better answer would probably how long would it last? Find out next time!


	4. The Battle for Christmas!

A/N: It's the second to last chapter... all I will say is that the last next chapter preview was evoking "trailers always lie" the battle doesn't go as you'd expect it would. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: The Battle for Christmas!

They watched in horror as the cave began to crumble around them.

"Does any one have some kind of teleportation spell?" asked Haruhi.

"No…" said Negi and Lina.

That was when the evil group created began to chant and they were all engulfed by a bright light.

When the light died down, they found themselves outside of the caves.

"Prepare to see what sort of things the Demon King can do." Said the old man who was the leader.

That was when the Demon King broke though the cave, it was pure black with red eyes and very large horns not to mention a giant.

"Where's Santa?" asked Luffy.

"At the heart." Said the old man, "This is the great Demon King, a massive demon that once tried to destroy Christmas, someone whom we believe to our ancestors, sealed it into this cave."

"Hey brat." Said Lina to Negi, "Ever heard of him?"

"Can't say I have." Said Negi.

"Of course all of the records of the great demon king were destroyed. "said the old man, "Same with the people who created it, it was said another group of ancestors were behind it's creation."

"So basically you're descended from two groups of ancestors behind it." Said Lina with a sweat drop.

"Maybe the two groups married each other." Said Luffy.

"That's the only theory I can come up with." Said Naruto.

"You're both idiots!" yelled Lina, "Which is why I'm taking over!"

"Oh come on!" yelled both.

"All right, myself, Luffy and Negi will handle the big guns! The rest of you delay it for now." Said Lina.

"Delay it how?" asked Pinkie.

"Just figure out a way." Said Lina.

The ones in charge with distraction each took out a weapon (expect for Pinkie who took out a rubber chicken).

"All right!" yelled Naruto throwing a kunai at the giant demon king.

That was when the Demon king roared in pain, they all stared at it, as it appeared to be tearing up.

"Wait…" said Naruto, "That's… that's making it cry?"

"Haruhi can you shoot it?" asked Lina.

Haruhi shrugged and shot it in the knee, it began to clutch it, moaning in pain (much like Peter Griffin would).

"It's that stupid mirror all over again." Muttered Lina.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"I get it!" said Haruhi she turned to the evil group, "You're descended from the group that sealed and the group that created it."

"That's right." Said the old man, "They're separated groups"

"Hate to break it to you, but their the same group." Said Lina.

"They were so ashamed by they're creation they sealed it away." Said Konata.

A wind blew it in to symbolize the awkwardness.

"You're… you're kidding." Said the old man.

Tomo walked up the demon king and pinched it, causing it to scream in pain.

"It seems to have an extremely low pain tolerance." Said Negi.

"So we don't have to fight this thing?" asked Pinkie.

"No we do." Said Negi, "Santa is still in there."

"Fight him Santa! You can't do it!" yelled Pinkie.

"That's right!" yelled Tomo.

That was when Lina smacked both of them.

""You didn't have to hit them." Said Naruto

Lina glared at Naruto, who hid behind Luffy.

"She's worse than Sakura." Said Naruto.

"What's the heart of the Demon King?" asked Haruhi.

"We'll never tell!" yelled the old man.

"It's a purple Crystal in it's chest, hopefully Santa is still alive!" yelled one of the followers.

"Why are you telling them?" asked the old man.

"Because I value my life and the fact that's it's obvious we lost." Said the follower.

"We haven't lost." Said the old man.

The old man proceeded to be beaten up by his followers.

"I will admit defeat!" said the old man.

"Okay how do we knock out the not so demon king?" asked Haruhi.

"Pikachu! Use Electro Ball!" called out Ash.

Pikachu used the electric type move and the demon king was unable to battle.

"Was unable to battle really necessary?" asked Tomo.

"Yes, it was." Said Konata.

That was when the Demon got up.

"I thought I knocked it out!" said Ash.

That was when the Demon King began to cry.

"This is getting really weird." Said Lina.

"Do we really have to kill him in order to free Santa?" asked Pinkie, "It looks so nice."

"We have to." Sighed Luffy.

"Unless Santa learned how to control the thing like a Gundam." Said Konata.

There was a silence.

"Okay show of hands." Said the female follower that held the captives, "Who wants to really see that?"

"We have to kill it to save Christmas." Said Luffy.

That was when the Demon King fell down and seemed to be vomiting.

"What's going on?" asked Haruhi.

"Well in order to pacify Santa, I gave him some booze. "said one of the other followers.

"YOU DID WHAT!" yelled everyone but Pinkie.

"Why was that a bad thing?" asked the follower.

"Santa Claus was a nutritious drunk" said the old man, "He would often get slammed."

"It's the reason why me and Luffy know him in the first place an evil group took away medicine that prevent him from fit shaced when he delivered presents." Said Naruto.

"How much did you give him?" asked the old man.

"Um… every ounce we had…" said the follower.

There was an awkward silence as another awkward wind blew.

"I'm going to die aren't I?" asked the follower.

"I doubt Mrs. Claus isn't going to have you become one of her undead followers, that's for sure." Said the female follower.

That was when the Demon King convulsed and vomited up a purple Crystal before turning into dust.

Luffy and Naruto ran up to the Crystal and both of them punched it breaking it.

"What… what's going on?" asked Santa waking up, "Oh it's my favorite fox boy and rubber band… I know you've been good this year despite being a dirty pirate and having the ninja equivalent of Satan in you."

"We saved Santa!" cheered Pinkie.

"We were even needed?" asked Haruhi.

Santa proceeded to vomit then pass out.

"No… this was pointless…" said Lina.

And so… Santa was saved? Maybe… Quite possibly…

Okay Lina was right, it was pointless.

Next Time: They have only several hours until Santa starts his run! Can they sober him in time? Will Santa be able to do something? Will Christmas be saved? Yes, it was...

A/N: I'll update on the 24th, until then (unless you read my other stories).


	5. And so Christmas is Here!

A/N: Final chapter! Not much else to say bit Merry Christmas and I hope everyone will enjoy it!

Chapter 5: And so Christmas is Here!

They had tied up the evil group, and waited for elves to appear while listening to Santa's drunk talk.

"That's why I tried to destroy New Jersey!" mumbled Santa.

Everyone looked at him, wondering just what the hell he was talking about.

That was when the elves showed up.

"Oh crap… who got him drunk." Said the female elf.

They all pointed to the evil group.

"WHAT!" yelled the elves.

"It's all his fault." said the old man.

The one who gave Santa the booze began to cry.

"he's in store for a fate worse than death." Said the male elf.

"You got that right." Said the female elf.

There was a bright flash of light and they all found them selves in Santa's workshop.

"We'll give you some food and let you relax before taking you home." said the female elf.

They were lead into a room filled with a ton of food, considering four of them ate a ton, it made sense.

"Where does the food go?" asked Haruhi to Konata as they watched Naruto, Luffy, Lina and Pinkie eat a ton of food.

"Well with Luffy…" said Konata.

"Expect for Luffy." Said Haruhi as Luffy ballooned.

"I don't know." Said Konata.

"Well at least some have manners." Said Haruhi.

She looked at Tomo, Usagi and Ash who were eating a lot but weren't being such slobs about it.

After a bit, Lina was done eating.

"So…" said Lina.

"SO what?" asked Usagi.

"I mean did we actually save Christmas?" asked Lina.

There was an awkward silence in the room as they thought about it.

"Well we did break into their lair." Said Luffy.

"I don't think that counts." Said Haruhi.

"We did get captured. "said Pinkie.

"That's… that was just pathetic." Said Lina.

There was another silence in the room which was drowned by the screams of the guy who gave Santa the booze.

"No! No please don't kill me!" yelled the guy.

"You will not die… I plan to keep you alive for as long as possible." Came Mrs. Claus voice.

"So… a vampire…" said Tomo.

"Just ignore it." Said Haruhi.

Meanwhile at a jail cell run by the elves the evil group were sulking.

"When you gathered us, why didn't you study?" asked one guy.

"I don't know!" yelled the leader.

"Why did you automatically assume they were two different groups?" asked the same guy.

"I don't know! I just wanted to destroy Christmas." Cried the guy.

That was when n elf came into the room.

"You can't destroy Charismas…" said the Elf.

Everyone else in the cell groaned, they were getting tired of those Speeches about stealing Christmas or decoying it and that no one could.

Seriously… those speeches are so common…

Hours later, just as the sun was rising in the park, the group arrived.

"Well it's Christmas." said Naruto.

"Actually it's Christmas Eve." Pointed out Lina.

"Whatever." Said Naruto.

They all went their separate ways.

When Konata got home she found Akira waiting at her house for her.

"So… how did it go?" she asked.

"Um… do you really want to know?" asked Konata.

"No! Of course not!" Denied Akira.

Konata sweat dropped.

"I guess she did want to join after all." Said Konata who shrugged and when in.

At the North Pole, the Elves were quickly getting ready for Christmas.

"Making Christmas!" sang some elves.

"Stop signing that song! I know Danny Elman did the song, but it's own by Disney…" said another elf.

The Elves made the last of the toys in silence.

Meanwhile Santa finally sobered up thanks to the medicine.

"What happened?" asked Santa.

"Nothing happened! Nothing at all!" lied the elf doctor.

"Because I could have sworn that I was kidnapped and was used a battery for an extremely weak but big demon…" said Santa.

"No… of course not… it was just a dream." Said elf doctor.

"Good then Booze me up Scotty!" said Santa, "I got the urge to drink."

The Elf Doctor face palmed…

He knew it was going to have repercussions next year definitely!

And so Santa's delivery went out without a hitch with his special medicine keeping him sober.

It was Christmas Day in the city's bay, and on the Thousand Sunny everyone opened gifts.

"I wonder what this is!" said Luffy, who opened and it was meat.

"So… who gave him that meat?" asked Sanji.

Franky raised his hand.

That was when there was a knock at the door, which Nami opened. It was Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura.

"Hey! We thought we'd come over." Said Naruto.

The three came and Nami was about the close the door when Lina and her band suddenly came in.

"I guess it wouldn't feel right with out meeting everyone at a random place after saving Christmas…" said Lina, "Or trying."

"How did it go anyway?" asked Amelia.

Before any of them could answer, Negi came in with Asuna and Konoka.

"Hey!" said Asuna.

"You only brought two of them?" asked Sanji.

This made everyone sweat drop.

"I agree…" said Brock suddenly showing up.

Well actually he came in with Ash who was also accompanied by Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Iris and Cilan.

"I was hopping for all of class 3A." whined Brock.

"Will this suit you better?" asked Haruhi showing up with Mikuru in her sexy Santa costume.

The rest of the S.O.S. Brigade came in as well.

"Hey, looks like it's becoming a party." Said Konata with her father and cousins.

"IT sure is." Said Usagi as she came in with the rest of the Sailor Senshi and Mamoru.

That was when Ranma came in with the Tendos and his father.

"Looks like almost everyone who help try to save Santa is here." Said Ranma.

They all looked at the door, expecting the odd one out.

"Was there someone who help you?" asked Yui.

Meanwhile in Ponyville.

"And that's where I was the last the few days." Explained Pinkie.

Pinkie's pony friends all looked at each other.

"Yes… I'm sure that's what happened…" said Twilight.

Back on the Thousand Sunny.

"She portably went back to where she came from." Said Negi.

"Seriously… what was she?" asked Lina.

"A Magical Pink pony." Said Konata.

"That's not what I meant!" she said with a sweat drop.

"Either way!" said Luffy, "Let's party!"

Everyone cheered and so a gigantic party got started.

It didn't matter that they really didn't save Santa, they had a good time and they were together having fun.

Although chances were high that Santa next year was going to get into some sort of shanigans and they were now all on the Elves list to save his ass from trouble.

Oh well…

The End!

A/N: I don't know what I'm going to do next Christmas but it will tie into this. I hope everyone enjoy the fic, once again, Merry Christmas!


End file.
